Florence, South Carolina
Florence is a city in and the county seat of Florence County, South Carolina. The population of the city is 37,056. It is probably best known for being the intersection of Interstate 95 and Interstate 20, the latter of which it is at the eastern terminus. The city was founded as a railroad hub and became the junction of three major railroad systems, including the Wilmington and Manchester, the Northeastern, and the Cheraw and Darlington. As of today, the city retains its status as a major hub in the coastal plain region of South Carolina, both for industry and infrastructure, while establishing itself as a regional center for business, medicine, culture and finance. Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the city is: 48.36% White (17,920) 47.09% Black or African American (17,449) 4.55% Other (1,687) 16.3% (6,040) of Florence residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Florence has above average rates of Pokemon theft and murder. The city reported 37 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 3.78 murders a year. Pokemon See the Florence County page for more info. Fun facts * In 1965, Florence was named an All-American City, presented by the National Civic League. * During the Civil War the town was an important supply and railroad repair center for the Confederacy, and the site of the Florence Stockade, which held between 12,000 and 18,000 Union prisoners of war. Over 2,800 of the prisoners died of disease, and the burial ground adjacent to the prison became the Florence National Cemetery after the war and now has expanded. * Team Rocket operates an underground base in an unincorporated area near Florence. * Florence is served by the Florence Regional Airport and a train station which is a stop along Amtrak's Palmetto and Silver Meteor lines. * Florence also serves as the financial and service hub for the Eastern Carolinas, with many financial and professional management institutions invested heavily within the city. Companies with regional operations and headquarters include BB&T, Monster.com, Otis Elevator, CSX Railway, Wells Fargo and Bank of America. The city also has operation headquarters for AT&T and is the southeastern headquarters of Duke Energy Inc. * During the latter part of the 20th century and early 21st century, Florence's economy was transformed from being based largely on rail and farming into a diversified economy as the major commerce, finance, rail and trucking services, health care, and industrial center of the Eastern Carolinas. There are over nine foreign affiliated companies and fourteen Fortune 500 companies in the region. The gross domestic product (GDP) of the Florence metropolitan statistical area as of 2009 was $6.8 billion, one of the highest among MSAs in the state. ** One of the city's major employers is a Nintendo distribution center to the east of city limits. * The bands Graves of Valor and Through the Eyes of the Dead came from Florence. * Florence is home to Francis Marion University, Florence-Darlington Technical College and the Northeastern Carolina Battle Academy. * Florence has a decent amount of amenities to offer. It has dollar stores, Solstice Apparel, a few contest halls and showcase theaters, some auto parts places and car dealerships, some public battle fields, a few sports complexes, Florence Country Club, Florence Mall, Magnolia Mall and a few other shopping centers, Nintendo World, Sam's Club, Home Depot, Walmart, Target, Aldi, Hobby Lobby, Lowe's Home Improvement, a Verizon retailer, Harris Teeter, Office Depot, some fast food and chain restaurants, some hotels/motels, some local restaurants and businesses, a CSX rail yard, electric showers, Forest Lake, Southern Hops Brewing Co., Mi Tierra San Jose Mexican, Food Lion, Academy Sports + Outdoors, Tubb's Shrimp and Fish Co., Zapatas Grill Mexican, Cain's Bar-B-Que, Tractor Supply Co., Stefano's Italian, Lil D's Dugout, City Grill and Sports Bar, The Drive In, Townhouse Restaurant, Wholly Smokin' Downtown, Tommy's Thriftway, Goody Chinese, a few movie theaters, San Jose's Tacos & Tequila, Florence Center, and a few other things. * Florence is home to the Coastal Plain League Florence RedWolves summer collegiate baseball team. Relocated to Florence in 1998, the team brings in players from collegiate sports conferences, including the Southeastern Conference and the Atlantic Coast Conference. The team hosted the 2004 All-Star game and Home Run Derby. In 2007, they hosted the Petitt Cup Tournament at their home field. Category:South Carolina Cities